Shi
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Shi atau dalam bahasa Indonesianya berarti empat. Rumor angka empat yang merupakan angka sial itu tidak berlaku pada sebuah Rumah sakit. Namun apakah empat merupakan angka sial? Inspired from mistery angka 13 by: ShErApHiM AkA LuCiFeR. Mind to Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**"Shi"**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer:Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:OOC!Gaje!Typo(s),EYd(s)**

**Terinspirasi dari Fic Tiga belas by ShErApHiM AkA LuCiFeR**

**Enjoy My Fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shi" atau dalam terjemahannya disebut 4, merupakan salah satu angka yang dihindari oleh masyarakat pada umumnya. Angka tersebut merupakan angka yang melambangkan kematian yang dalam bahasa jepang disebut "Shine" alias mati atau death. Dan masih ada angka-angka keramat lainnya.

Jika kau pergi ke sebuah gedung atau fasilitas umum kau tidak akan menemukan angka 4. Angka yang berunsur 4 biasanya akan dihilangkan. Namun sayangnya ada sebagian orang yang menganggap hal itu hanyalah mitos. Dan Ichigo salah satunya. Ichigo Kurosaki adalah dokter di Rumah Sakit Karakura, dan Rumah sakit ini adalah miliknya. Dan bangunan inilah salah datunya bangunan yang mempunyai ruangan bernomor 4 dan berlantai 4.

Meskipun sudah di peringatkan tapi ia menganggap semua itu hanya sebuah mitos.

"Kurosaki, apa sebaiknya kita menghilangkan lantai 4 dan kamar nomor 4 itu? kau tau kan kalau 4 itu angka keramat?"ujar salah satu rekannya Kaien Shiba.

"Ayolah, Shiba. Itu hanya mitos. Masa kau percaya mitos?"ujar Ichigo lagi

"Bukan maksudnya untuk percaya, hanya saja... kita harus mementingkan keselamatan dan menghindari hal-hal tersebut,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Iya, tapi kita tidak perlu hawatir. Percayalah Shiba, tidak ada yang harus kau hawatirkan,"ujar Ichigo lagi lalu masuk ke ruangannya.

"Percuma Kai... Orang seperti dia bukanlah orang yang percaya pada mitos,"ujar seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam, Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Iya aku tau,His. Tapi perasaanku nggak enak nih semenjak ada lantai 4 dan kamar pasien nomor em-"

"Kai... dengar. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah kau masuk ke kamar nomor 4 yang berada di lantai 4 sebelah kiri,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Eh... tapi kenapa His?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Sudahlah, ini demi kebaikanmu. Sebagai sahabat aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada mu,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Ah... Baikah His,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Ya sudah aku masih ada pekerjaan lain, aky duluan,"ujar Hisagi lalu menaiki lift.

"Iya. "ujar Kaien lalu ia kembali ke ruangannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian di sebuah malam

"Shiba, tolong kau ke lantai 4 dan ambil persediaan oksigen di kamar ke empat dari kiri,"ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Apa tidak ada di tempat lain?"tanya Kaien

"Nggak satu-satunya,"ujar Ichigo lagi.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Kaien pun masuk ke lift dan menuju ke lantai 4. Udara dingin membuatnya semakin merinding.

Saat sampai di lantai 4 udara dingin semakin menyelimutinya. Di langkahkannya kakinya ke kamar nomor 4 yang berada di kiri tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan tersebut, entah kenapa ia merasa semakin merinding, perasaannya tak enak. Setelah menarik nafas ahirnya di raihnya gagang pintu tersebut dan dibukanya perlahan.

**"Onii-chan ya?"**

Suara melengking dari anak kecil itu semakin membuatnya takut. Namun kembali diberanikannya untuk melihat. Saat melihat kejadian itu ia langsung merasa menyesal. Yah, seharusnya ia tidak masuk ke tempat ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Dikamar itu terbaring seorang anak kecil yang matanya di perban dan kakinya yang jga diperban. Sepertinya ia merupakan korban kecelakaan tabrak lari. Tapi dalam hati Kaien bersyukur karena hal ini tidak seburuk yang di bayangkannya.

"Kai... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kaien menoleh dan dilihatnya Hisagi berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Eh, Hisa... kau sendi... " Kaien kaget saat melihat Hisagi yang berjalan menembusnya.

"Hai, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Hisagi pada anak kecil itu

"Iya Nii-san... Ne.. aku ingin cepat sembuh dan berterimakasih pada Nii-san secara langsung,"ujar anak kecil itu lagi

"Tenang saja sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh. Nah, istirahatlah,"ujar Hisagi seraya mengusap kepala anak kecil itu.

"Iya Nii-san,"ujar anak kecil itu.

"Kai... ayo bicara di luar,"ujar Hisagi lalu keluar. Kaien pun menyusul Hisagi ke luar.

"Ada apa His?"tanya Kaien

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat tadi, aku memang sudah meninggal,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa selama ini kau... "

"Sekarang aku tanya. Kita nggak pernah ketemu di siang hari kan? kita selalu ketemu malam. Masalah shift malam yang aku katakan itu aku berbohong,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Tapi kenapa kau masih disini?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Anak tadi... aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia meninggal tanpa mendapat perawatan kan? Ditambah lagi ruangan nomor 4 sekarang dulunya adalah ruangan kerjaku. "ujar Hisagi lagi

"Oh... begitu... "ujar Kaien

"Jadi... karena itulah aku... "

"Ne Hisa, lalu apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Maksudmu bagaimana aku meninggal? dulunya aku adalah dokter bedah sekaligus dokter spesialis anak-anak,"ujar Hisagi lagi seraya menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar malam itu.

"Oh begitu, lalu?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Pada suatu malam ada seorang pasien yang membawa anaknya yang terkena demam tinggi,"ujar Hisagi

"Dan... aku gagal menolongnya, karena keluarga pasien terlambat membawanya kesini. Karena hal itu aku di laporkan ke atasan karena keteledoran, dan aku tidak bisa membantah hal tersebut. Ahirnya malam itu juga aku di pecat dari Rumah sakit ini dan tanpa kusadari seseorang memukul kepalaku dari belakang dan aku tak sadarkan diri. Saat sadar kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan kedua tanganku diikat tepat di ruangan kerjaku sendiri. Aku berusaha untuk memberontak tapi percuma. Mereka menyiksaku malam itu sampai meninggal. Sejak kejadian itu ruangan nomor 4 di lantai 4 ini tidak digunakan. Dan baru digunakan kembali sekarang,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Oh... begitu... "ujarku lagi

"Makasih ya Kai, atas bantuanmu selama ini,"ujar Hisagi lagi "Dan... tolong jaga anak kecil itu,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Baiklah His, tenang aja,"ujar Kaien seraya tersenyum

"Terimakasih... Kai... "ujar Hisagi lagi

"Kaien! Sh.. Shuhei... " gumam Ichigo kaget

"Yo! Kurosaki, oke aku pergi dulu,"ujar Hisagi lalu menghilang

"Ah maaf lama Kurosaki,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Iya... tidak apa-apa,"ujar Ichigo lagi " Ayo kembali,"ujar Ichigo lagi

"Iya... "

Keesokan harinya

"Ada apa Kurosaki?"tanya Kaien

"Ini masalah Shuuhei. Dia itu dulu sahabatku disini,"ujar Ichigo lagi

"Oh begitu,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Sayang dia meninggal, dibunuh oleh keluarga korban. Shuuhei pasti sudah cerita kan?"ujar Ichigo lagi

"Begitulah. Oh ya, aku ada pekerjaan lain. Aku pamit dulu, "ujar Kaien lagi

"Ah ya, baiklah,"ujar Ichigo lagi

Lalu Kaien pun melangkah menuju ke lantai 4 dan merawat pasien di kamar tersebut.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, suatu sore

"Bagaimana?"tanya Kaien pada anak tersebut

"Ugh... "anak itu membuka matanya perlahan

"Apa kau bisa melihatku?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Iya... Dok,"ujar anak kecil itu seraya tersenyum riang "Oh ya Hisa-Nii mana? aku ingin bertemu dengannya,"ujar anak kecil itu lagi

"itu... "

"Hei, kau sudah baikan Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hisa-nii? Hisa-nii ya?"

"Yup,"ujar Hisagi seraya tersenyum

"Nii-san kemana saja? sudah lama Nii-san nggak ke sini,"ujar anak kecil itu lagi

"Maaf, beberapa bulan ini nii-san sering tugas di luar," ujar Hisagi lagi

"Terimakasih banyak atas semuanya Hisa-nii dan juga doktor Kaien,"ujar anak itu lagi

"Sama-sama,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Tomoyo, Syukurlah... Terimakasih banyak dokter,"ujar seorang wanita paruh baya

"Sama-sama... "ujar Kaien dan Hisagi

Setelah beberapa saat keluarga pasien pun pamit.

"Terimakasih banyak Kai, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membalas jasamu,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Sudahlah. Seorang dokter tidak pernah mengharapkan balas jasa His,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Kau benar,"ujar Hisagi lagi.

The End

"Ye! Saya buat cerita baru! Terinspirasi dari ficnya ShErApHiM AkA LuCiFeR yang 13. Oke mind to RnR?"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Shi"**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer:Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:OOC!Gaje!Typo(s),EYd(s)**

**Terinspirasi dari Fic Tiga belas by ShErApHiM AkA LuCiFeR**

**Enjoy My Fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Story Of Me (Hisagi Shuuhei story)

Aku Hisagi Shuuhei, doktor di Rumah sakit karakura. Tugasku disini adalah menangani anak-anak atau lebih tepatnya aku ini dokter specialust anak-anak.

Disini aku bekerja dengan sahabatku Kurosaki Ichigo dan Rumah Sakit Karakura ini milik ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki.

Tapi aku tidak kusangka malam itu aku kehilangan semuanya.

Hari itu Kamis tanggal 13, pukul 11 malam. Aku tidak pernah mendapat firasat buruk apapun. Tepat saat aku akan meninggalkan rumah sakit muncul seorang wanita yang menggendong anaknya.

"Bu, anaknya kenapa?"tanyaku

"Ini Dok, sudah seminggu demamnya tidak turun-turun juga"ujar wanita itu.

"Hm... baiklah,"ujarku lalu mengendong anak kecil itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Ku raih stetoskop dan ku periksa denyut jantungnya,tapi tidak terdengar apapun. Ku periksa ulang kali ini ku raih lengannya dan kembali ku periksa denyut nadinya namun nihil. Aku tidak tau harus ngomong apa. Ahirnya setelah beberapa saat segera ku lepas stetoskopku.

"Bagaimana Dok?"tanya wanita itu

"Maaf bu. Anak ibu sudah meninggal,"ujarku lagi

"Tidak! itu tidak benar! kata dukun dia masih hidup!"teriak wanita itu histeris

"Maaf bu. Tapi itu kenyataannya. Anak ibu telah meninggal 2 hari yang lalu,"ujarku lagi

"Kau membunuhnya! akan ku tuntut kau atas tuduhan malpraktek!"teriak wanita utu lagi. Lalu keluar dari ruanganku.

"Bu, tunggu dulu,"ujarku seraya menyusul wanita itu lagi

"Lepaskan! akan ku laporkan kau ke pihak rumah sakit ini!"teruak ibu itu lagi

"Tunggu dulu Bu. Anak ibu memang sudah meningg-"

"Kau bohong! anakku masih hidup!"teriak ibu itu lagi

"Ada apa Shu?"tanya seorang pria berambut jabrik orange

"Ichi, ini ada ibu yang anaknya meninggal dan dia-"

"Tidak!anakku masih hidup! Dia membunuhnya! Hukum dia seberat-beratnya!"teriak wanita itu lagi

"Tunggu dulu bu, tapi kami tidak bisa menerima tuduhan ibu tanpa bukti,"ujar pria berambut orange itu lagi, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Tidak! Dia pembunuh! Pembunuh!"teriak wanita itu lagi

"Baiklah. Saya akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini jika itu membuat ibu puas,"ujarku lagi

"Ta-tapi Shu... "

"Sudahlah. Tenang saja Ichi,"ujarku lalu melangkah ke ruanganku yang berada di lantai 4 nomor 4. Angka sial bagi para orang-orang Tetraphobia. Tapi itu hanya mitos. Ku rapikan meja kerjaku dan tiba-tiba tanpa ku sadari seseorang telah masuk ke ruangan kerjaku. Wanita tadi.

"Ada apa Bu?"tanyaku bimgung

"... Pembunuh!"teriak wanita itu lagi seraya mengacungkan pisau yang entah dari mana.

"Bu... tenang dul-"

"Nyawa harus dibalas!"teriak wanita itu lagi

Dan tanpa sadar pisau tersebut menembus tubuhku.

"Ugh... "rintihku seraya berusaha mencabut pisau di perutku itu.

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang dan semuanya gelap.

Sejak saat itu aku terus terperangkap di ruangan nomor 4 ini. Mungkin perasaan bersalah terus menghantuiku. Hingga sekarang setelah seorang anak yang berhasil sembuh, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Tidak ada beban yang mengganjalku lagi. Kini semua sudah selesai.

**The End**

**Oke! Minna Thanks A lot for the review and following or Fave this story.**

**Saatnya untuk balas Review:**

**Yuzuna Yukitou: Hehe jadi apa Koidnya terjun dari Menara Tokyo kah?hehe thanks for Review**

**ShErApHiM AkA LuCiFeR: hehe wah... jangan jadi takut. Ini hanya cerita belaka kog. Just Fiction. Thanks for review**

**Chooteshia Yori: Hehe kalau endingnya ikutan seram ntar saya jadi penyebar virus Tetra phobia(Takut pada nomor 4) dong?**

**Ini Uki loh: Makasih banyak atas Reviewnya Senpai. Di chapter ini di jelaskan. Moga senpai nggak bingung dengan penjelasan cerita saya yang rada-rada Gaje hehe. Thanks A lot.**

**Still mind to Rnr?**


End file.
